Kongo
From Character Introduction: * Also known as 'sensei'. Big and scary. '' * ''Strongest and scariest teacher. It's rumored that he actually lets his emotions to show on his face easily, so he's just frowning to cover it up. '' Adamant-''sensei (金剛先生/Kongō-sensei; lit. Adamant Teacher) is the head of the Gems, the teacher, protector, and father figure. He teaches the Gems about the current world and its history, and decides a role suited for each of them. He has overwhelming offensive power and can disperse the Moon People in one blow. Very scary when angered. Every time the Moon People come, one Gem from a pair of patrol will ring the bell. He and some (or all) Gems will go to the scene and disperse the Moon People. Unlike the younger Gems, he can stay awake for a long time and doesn't require sleep, though he can be sleepy and still sleeps during "meditating". When angry, he could crack the entire building and his voice is able to shatter the weaker Gems in close range. Later it shown that he dispersed the Moon People by cracking his arm and used very tiny fragments of himself to attack them. According to Jade, waking up sensei from his "nap" is more of a struggle than fighting the Moon People. The Gems love being patted by him. Appearance He takes form of a bald, adult masculine man and wears Buddhist monk kimono and robes daily. He always wears a pair of white gloves and usually wears coat when going outside. He is always shown frowning. It's unknown what his true color underneath the white powder. He's shown very hard and heavy, as when he's sleepy and leaned on the pillar, the pillar cracked. Personality He' becomes angry when the Gems disobey him or harm themselves. For unknown reasons, he either disturbed or held his anger when hear about 'human'. Yet he sees the race of shells as a kind of gem to and welcomed them. Adamant-''sensei'' seems afraid about his power which can shatter the Gems, unless it's about them making trouble and harming themselves. He takes care of the Gems very much and blames himself for every one taken away by the Moon People. Kind and wise, he becomes sad when the younger Gems are sad. For unknown reasons, he didn't tell the younger Gems about 'humans' and called some humane traits as from an 'ancient species'. Story * Adamant-''sensei's history prior the 6th meteor fall is unknown. Since he knew about it and the humans, it can be safely assumed that he was already alive when the humans existed. * He gave Phosphophyllite the job of making a natural history encyclopedia. * He's "meditating" when Phos 'turns' into a slug. Phos then introduced him to Ventricosus and he welcomed her. He asks Phos to accompany her as part of his work. * Phos asked him about Cinnabar's pointless job but he asked him forgiveness as he's still not yet found solution for Cinnabar and blames the situation on himself. * He got really angry when Phos disobeyed him, going to the sea and come back without his legs. He relieved Phos of his first job as the latter got more trouble because it. * He became either surprise or angry, when Phos asked about 'humans', and broke the table. * He put Amethyst and Phos in the spot where it's common for the Moon people to come. * Because Phos was unable to sleep, he agree to let Phos team up with Antarcticite. Later he told Antarc to go to Beach of Beginning after Phos lost his arms, which leads to Antarc's abduction. He got trapped by the Moon People in front of the school. Adamant-''sensei then guided and became Phos's teammate until winter was over. * He slept far a while, and woke up to find "Shiro" inside the school. He asked "Shiro" about it's arm, and lied when Phos asked him whether he knew it. Phos then asked if the dispersed "Shiro" is returning to the moon, but he said that it seems already satisfied. * Adamant-''sensei'' agreed to let Phos join him to fight the Moon People. Phos was surprised when Ghost Quartz suddenly joined them. Relationships The Gems like and trust him, and most of them obey him. Sometimes he pats them on their head and they love it. He also lets them crawl up onto him or picked them up. The younger Gems have inkling that Adamant-''sensei'' has connection to the Moon People, but according to Cinnabar they never discuss it open and decided to fully trust him. He also trusted them back as when Phos, the only one who can talk to Ventricosus' small form, told him that she could talk and he believed him. He's happy when the Gems happy, and sad when they're in trouble. The Gems that disobey him and ended up breaking themselves usually get yelled, making them more broken. He told Cinnabar that he's worth just being alive, when the latter was struggling with his body. Cinnabar himself dodged Phos' question and said he's still observing him. He welcomed Ventricosus, the ruler of the shell, as he think shell is also another kind of gem. He let Phosphophyllite cling and hide underneath his robe. When Phos was lost in the sea, he was glad to get him back. He understands Phos' loss about Antarcticite and kindly guided him during the rest of winter. While Phos loves him too, Phos starts to doubt him after accidentally hear him calling the unusual Moon Person a name. When Phos found out that he has been using tiny pieces of himself to attack the Moon People, he asked Phos to keep it a secret. For unknown reason, the Moon People in his dream are kind, hoping and worshiping him. The Moon People in reality somehow don't attack him when he's meditating. Instead, they peek at him from the window. But in winter, they worshiped him, then trapped him and made him unable to save Antarc in time. "Shiro" the Moon Person, on the other hand seemed like and obey him. Gem Info In reality, there's no mineral named adamant. Adamant as word itself refer to any especially hard substance, whether composed of diamond, some other gemstone, or some type of metal. Both adamant and diamond derive from the Greek word αδαμαστος (adamastos), meaning "untameable". Adamantite ''and ''adamantium (a metallic name derived from the Neo-Latin ending ''-ium'') are also common variants. Adamantine has, throughout ancient history, referred to anything that was made of a very hard material. Later, by the Middle Ages, the term came to refer to diamond, as it was the hardest material then known, and remains the hardest non-synthetic material known. Adamant/adamantine usually used in mythology and fiction to refer a metal, usually the hardest one. Source: Wikipedia Trivia * 金剛/Kongō means 1. vajra (indestructible substance); diamond; adamantine 2. thunderbolt; Indra's weapon; Buddhist symbol of the indestructible truth. * The reason why he wear Buddhist monk attire may because one of his Japanese name meaning, other than the fact he adapt one of 'human' religion/tradition. * Adamant-''sensei'' so far is the only adult-like Gems shown. * Adamant-''sensei''/Kongō-sensei and Cinnabar/Shinsa are the only gems who use Japanese name instead English in original Japanese version. Gallery Kongou card.jpeg|card game - front Category:Characters Category:Gems